


oh, sweet dream

by sparklingmini



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: But He Acts Like One, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not literally, but donghyun's being the mature one, daehwi shows up for two dialogue lines, i’m back on my woong/donghyun agenda, nap time with the daejeon bros, nothing but fluff, one swear word sorry, there’s like, woong is a child, woong really want to go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: “hey, hyun, what do you say we go on a date today?” woong questions suddenly, making donghyun jump from where he’s sitting, working on music.“where did you come from?” donghyun has a confused face on, turning in his desk chair to face woong, who he had no idea was even there.“outside, stupid, where do you think i came from?”
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 15





	oh, sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> woah, look at me go, back at it again with my daejeon bros. i’ve been wanting to write for them again for so long and i’m so happy that i managed to write this. it took me half-an-hour, but i’m still very proud of it.
> 
> this is nothing but fluff with the little side of humour, so i’m surprised i’ve managed to write this. i’m not good at fluff...
> 
> title from: 회전목마 (merry-go-round) - iz*one

“hey, hyun, what do you say we go on a date today?” woong questions suddenly, making donghyun jump from where he’s sitting, working on music.

“where did you  _ come _ from?” donghyun has a confused face on, turning in his desk chair to face woong, who he had no idea was even  _ there. _

“outside, stupid, where do you think i came from?”

donghyun sighs from where he sits, “we have schedules today hyung, i don’t know if we can go anywhere.”

“who said we have to go to an extravagant place? i’ll just take you to maccas or something, how does that sound?”

_ “mcdonald’s? really?” _ donghyun huffs.

“yeah,” woong replies face blank, “do you have any other ideas, mr. ’we have schedules today, no date’, we haven’t gone out in a while, i miss being a good boyfriend.”

“who says you  _ aren’t? _ dude, we don’t need to fucking go anywhere for it to be called a date.”

woong whines in response, “good. boyfriend. don’t you listen? i want to be a good boyfriend to you.”

“will you cry if i say no again?”

“yes!” he says, exasperatedly, tears already forming at his eyes.

donghyun groans and he saves what he was working on. “fine, let’s go, wherever you want to go, let’s go. we have to be back before schedules though.”

“yes!” woong cheers and grabs onto his boyfriend’s arm, “date time!”

dragging donghyun out of the music room, woong keeps cheering, even as they walk past daehwi who questions them.

“we have schedules soon, where are you two going?”

“date!” woong says happily and daehwi sighs.

“fine, be back before our schedules.”

woong just waves daehwi off and continues to drag his boyfriend out of the company. donghyun is basically powerless against the smaller boy. especially when he’s  _ this _ determined to have a date with his boyfriend.

“where are we going hyung?” donghyun sighs.

“dude, we’ve just gotten out of the company, let’s go to maccas!”

“yah! woongie-hyung!”

_ “what?” _

“argh, do you want to slow down?”

“no! date!”

donghyun sighs, (how many times has he done  _ that _ today), “we should just sleep for our date or something, i’m tired.”

“but—”

“no, hyung, please listen,” donghyun stops his boyfriend before he can plead his way out of it, “we’re halfway through schedules and we still have schedules to go through. i just want to snuggle up with the love of my life.”

woong stares at the ground, sighing.

“i’m sorry, hyun, i didn’t know you felt like that.”

“nah, it’s fine, let’s just go back to the dorms.”

the two of them are careful not to be too close on the way home, they  _ are _ still idols, who have a fanbase on the loose.

they walk side-by-side on the way to their dorm slowly. it’s a nice walk, with donghyun and woong making small talk. about donghyun’s music, woong’s practice, the schedules they have yet to complete today. it’s nice, and there’s no one stopping them for pictures and/or autographs.

when they make it back to the dorm, donghyun lightly grabs woong and drags him to their shared bedroom. when the two of them got together, woong basically threw daehwi out of the room and daehwi just sighed and went along with it. when their hyung is determined to do something, they’re powerless to stop him. donghyun even struggles sometimes. but when woong’s too hyper and the others need him to cool down woong, he sucks it up and he tries to learn how to control his hyperactive boyfriend.

donghyun smooths out his bed that he didn’t bother to do before they went to their first schedule of the day, before woong jumps onto it, effectively messing it back up again.

“come.” he says, patting the space beside him.

“coming.” donghyun says back cheerfully, happy to fall asleep next to his lovely boyfriend.

woong sighs before opening his mouth to say something, “i’m sorry for today hyun-ah, it’s just… it’s been awhile since we went out as boyfriends, i miss spending time with you.”

“i understand hyung,” donghyun pecks woong’s lips, “i know it’s been a while since we’ve gone out on a date, but as soon as schedules and promotions are over, we can go out on as many dates as you like.”

woong grins happily, “nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! hopefully my brain will allow me to write for woong and donghyun again in the near future.


End file.
